Technical Field
Embodiments described herein relate to apparatuses, systems, and methods for a location tracking system for tracking a plurality of transmission sources including one or more antennas against a sequence of expected locations over time.
Description of the Related Art
Transmission sources can include one or more antennas for transmitting signals that can be received by receivers. The transmission sources can move over time relative to the receivers. There is a need for a system to track the position of the transmission sources as they move over time.